Brother Jeremiah
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Brother Jeremiah is a HERO version of a Special Forces Lead Unit that acts as the leader of a Special Forces Fireteam. Add him to a Squad to supply them with special benefits. *Main Functions : **Create and Manage a Special Forces Fireteam. ***Fireteam may consist of up to 4 additional members ****Available Fireteam Members : All Non-Leader Special Force Infantry **Provide additional special benefits via Hero Function *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Large Machine Gun ***Damage Type : Sustain Damage ( ) ***Damage Per Round : 6,000 ( At Rank 30 ) ***Clip Size : 3 ***Fire Rate : 2 ( 20 / sec ) ( Ref ) ***Reload : 14 ( 0.35 sec ) **Single Target ***Both Ground and Air targets **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Defense : **Armored Infantry ***Reduces incoming Damage by a Flat 100 per shot HERO Functions *''Bother Jeremiah'' provides a Defensive Hero Buff to specific Special Forces within his Area of Influence. **This Buff is as follows : ***100 Flat Damage Reduction **''Brother Jeremiah'' may only Buff the following Special Forces : ***The Lead Operator, Operator, Lead Heavy Operator, Heavy Operator, Lead Preserver, Preserver & Warhorse **''Brother Jeremiah's'' death terminates the Hero Buff. **Brother Jeremiah does NOT benefit from the Hero Buff. **''Brother Jeremiah's has an Area of Influence with a radius of 100. **Special Force Members under the influence of ''Brother Jeremiah's Hero Buff will display a special icon ( ) Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *''Brother Jeremiah'' restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *''Brother Jeremiah'' received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *''Brother Jeremiah'' removed all Fireteam Member Eligibility Restrictions in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *''Brother Jeremiah'' added 2 additional members to Fireteam in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *''Brother Jeremiah'' became eligible for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Oct 06,2015 *''Brother Jeremiah'' was introduced via the Event Shop during the Special Event : Revelation ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *''Brother Jeremiah'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***??% of Damage Dealt ***??% of Damage Received *''Brother Jeremiah'' receives a Flat Damage Reduction of 100 per incoming round. **If a single rounds Damage is 100 or less then Brother Jeremiah sustains no Damage. *''Brother Jeremiah'' does NOT benefit from his own Hero Buff. *''Brother Jeremiah'' may NOT be place in any type of Bunker. *''Brother Jeremiah'' will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *''Brother Jeremiah'' WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. *''Brother Jeremiah'' is able to shoot on move ONLY when facing on target. *''Brother Jeremiah'' also provides his Hero Buff to the Warhorse and any Special Forces while within the Area of Influence. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *''Bro. Jeremiah'' at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every ?,??? Damage it sustains.( ). *''Bro. Jeremiah'' at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 4,098 Damage it sustains.( ). *''Brother Jeremiah'' is the second Hero Unit to be introduced. *''Brother Jeremiah'' was introduced by the Sentinels Rogue Faction. *''Brother Jeremiah'' is the Survivor Faction Hero as seen on the unlock post (though this is likely an error by KIXEYE as in-game he serves as a hero to the Preserver Faction, not the Survivors.) *''Brother Jeremiah'' is the only Hero character to join forces with Malachi and the Sentinels Rogue Faction as stated in Operation: Brother's Wrath. **However, he betrayed the Sentinels in order to take his campaign for sector domination public as stated in Operation: The Divide. *''Brother Jeremiah'' is the leader of the True Believers Rogue Faction. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 137 & 137.dead'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit to be introduced with a Flat Damage Reduction Defense'' - ***'( 3 Tie ) Lead Preserver, Preserver & Brother Jeremiah' **''First Hero version of a Preserver to be introduced '' - Brother Jeremiah **''First Male Hero to be introduced '' - Brother Jeremiah **''First Special Forces Infantry Hero to recieve his own unique Tactic Component '' - Brother Jeremiah Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/14/15 ) - REVELATION - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/09/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide ( Official ) - Preview of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum (' 09/15/15 ') - Unit Promotion has Arrived! ( Official ) - Unit Promotion Info *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery - Animated Brother Jeremiah in action.gif|Brother Jeremiah in Action Gallery BrotherJeremiah-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description BrotherJeremiah-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message BrotherJeremiah-EventShop-UnlockPic.png|Event Shop Unlocked BrotherJeremiah-LargePic.png|Large Pic Brother Jeremiah position.png|Art Bro-J.png|Brother Jeremiah - Leader of the True Believers Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 10-06-2015.png|Game Update Oct 06, 2015 Hero Promotion Video Navigation Category:Hero Category:Lead Unit Category:Special Forces - Infantry Category:Special Forces - Preserver Category:Sustain Damage Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:A to Z